76th Hunger Games (HGT)/Story
~ ~ ~ ~ The plate is rising, rising upwards into a tiny bright hole. Once closer, the hole seems to grow bigger, and the bright light is getting brighter. That's it. I'm in the arena. A great white light blinds me. I could see nothing except for total blankness. Then, my vision returns. I can see again. There it is, the Cornucopia. It's a giant metallic silver structure in the shape of a horn. The Cornucopia is right in the middle of a wide circular field of green grass, shining. It's far ahead, about twenty yards away, with a lot of the supplies spreaded around it. I look around and see the other tributes standing on giant metal plates. They're all surrounding the Cornucopia. We all are. I look more and find a green, dense forest of tall pine trees, circling around the field. All more I could see is the bright blue sky filled with white puffy clouds. The sun had just rise. Next to me, on my right, is a male from District Nine. He's standing straight and focusing on the Cornucopia. I look to my left and see a male from Seven, ready and waiting. He's wriggling his fingers to warm up. "Let the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games begin," echoes the loud voice of Ronald Wonders, this year's host. "May the odds be ever in your favor." The countdown begins. Exactly sixty seconds left before it all starts. Over the Cornucopia, there is shining light that appears just above it. The light appears to be a holographic gold plate standing upright. Both it sides show the number of seconds left in the coutndown. Then, a few metal plates to my right, I see a male from District Four, whom we call 'Runner'. I see him in a position preparing to run. It appears he is! Sixteen seconds before the start, he steps off his plate to sprint for the horn, desiring to avoid the mines. Alas, he fails. Boom! ''He's blown into total bits. There he goes, a Career gone. But then, twelve seconds left, his district partner, Marke. He's so surprised to see his best of friends die in front of his eyes. Marke jumps off of his metal plate, and runs for Runner. But he's not running. Instead, he's just stepping on the ground and is blown to pieces. There, both tributes from Four gone, letting the folks back home down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six. I return my focus to the Cornucopia. It seems the guy from Seven beside me wasn't even moving his eyes to the two. When my eyes reach the horn, a great boom ticks me off. The Games starts. I jump off my plate and see some other tributes not moving, at least eight. They were astonished of the deaths just now. I run as fast as I could. Some Careers reach the Cornucopia. A few of them grab the weapons inside the horn and others are taking supplies. I could see Tom from One grabbing a kukri. He rams a boy down. I reach a black backpack with a blue rolled-up sleeping bag tied to its top. I glance back at Tom and he's smashing the boy's skull with the kukri. I immediately run and avoid some of the tributes. This one guy runs into me. We both fall down, but he's got a cleaver. The guy gets and is nearing me as I mover further. He lifts his cleaver. This is it. Goodbye world. ''Thud! His body had already fallen to the ground. There's a spear stuck in his back! I look around and see a male from Seven, Butch. He's coming slowly to the boy. I don't think he's dead yet, because his still breathing. That's it. Butch's closer. I get up, sling the backpack over my shoulders and run like the wind. Then, something hits my pack. Hits it hard. I fall to the ground again and see a bowie knife in my backpack. The thrower is a male from Ten who's holding two knives. No, kunais. I get up on my feet and duck for his kunai. I look back up and he's about to throw another one. Suddenly, a spiked mace buries itself hard into his chest. The wielder is a buffed-up male. I glance back to the forest and sprint once more. This time, I'm safe. I enter the forest safely without being attacked. I run deeper and avoid the hard trees. Far to my right, I get a glimpse of another tribute. And he seems panic. I look to the front and glance at him once in a while. Then he's gone. He was too distracted with fear and had run into a tree hard. It pains me so much that I tripped and fall on my face. I look back to see if I'm being followed, but no one's there. I get back up and continue moving. About maybe an hour later, when I'm finally stopping and sitting down on a fallen log, I hear it. The cannon. Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. There's no more booms after that. Then it ticks me off; twelve tributes dead already?! I wonder who they are. Although, the Cornucopia bloodbath seems to stop by now. The Careers probably dominated the place already. I take off my pack, pull off the sleeping bag and unzip the pack. Inside, there are so many things. A rope, an empty bottle that'll fill a galen of water, a small bottle of poison, three packets of noodle crackers, some seasoning for the noodles, a packet of cylindrically-rolled-up spiced grilled seaweed, a blowgun with no ammunitions, a pair of clippers, a medium-sized flask and a screwdriver. I really don't know what's the screwdriver for, but I think I have plans on the other items. The rope shall be used for traps or anything. The screwdriver, probably for stabbing people. The noodles, the seasoning and the seaweed are of course food and shall be rationed for as long as possible. I'll try to find a water source which I'll fill up my bottle with. But the blowgun, the clippers and the flask. What are they for? I guess I'll just figure them out later on. For now, after looking for two hours, I can't seem to find any source of water. My throat wears dry and I'm still holding my patience. I need the water! By dusk, I hear the anthem playing loudly. I look up to the sky and there's a bright blue light projected. It's showing faces of dead tributes, according to the number of their respective districts. The slide ends, the light and then the anthem fade away. The dead tributes today are one male from Districts Three, Four, Five and Six, the guy from Seven who was next to me, both from Eight, a guy from Nine and both pairs from Ten and Twelve. Category:Articles by HGT Category:Stories